Butterfly Effect
by nepetaneko
Summary: Por una mentira, la Generación de los Milagros se encuentra encerrados ocho horas junto a seis chicas en detención. Simple, ¿No? Pero para la desgracia de estos once individuos, no todo lo que sucedió en ese salón se quedó en ahí. ¿Quién diría que un simple castigo podría cambiar tantas cosas? —Cupos llenos—.


**Butterfly Effect**

—**Nessarose Black**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Los futuros OC pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas, Kaori y la historia son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Personajes/OC. Posibles spoilers del manga/anime.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Miró con molestia el reloj, mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla. Podía sentir el aura de molestia de sus compañeros al lado, de la cual destacaban la de Midorima y Akashi sobre todas las demás. De algo podía estar seguro: si el director no los castigaba, estaba segurísimo de que el capitán lo haría.

Se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, intentando buscar una posición cómoda para pasar el rato esperando por la respuesta del director. Al parecer, la discusión entre el entrenador y el director era bastante acalorada, pues desde ahí afuera se podían escuchar los gritos.

— ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Tenemos que practicar el sábado! ¡El partido es el lunes! —oyó el grito del entrenador, seguido de un golpe seco. Tragó duro. ¿Qué demonios se le había ocurrido al director para el sábado como para reaccionar de esa manera? Algo estaba asegurado: el domingo no tendría ni un minuto de descanso.

—Parece que la suerte no está a favor de ninguno hoy —comentó Midorima, y no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

—Kise-kun, ¿Qué crees que nos hará el director? —le preguntó repentinamente Kuroko. De no ser por usar su característico tono sereno, Kise hubiera jurado que estaba preocupado. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que de cumplir el castigo, el entrenamiento el domingo sería infrahumano.

—Oh, no te preocupes Kurokocchi, estoy seguro de que el entrenador conseguirá que el director nos perdone —respondió tranquilizadoramente, casi hasta inocente, pues la mirada que le dieron los demás decía que su elección de palabras no fue precisamente la correcta.

—Eres un iluso, Ryouta —respondió Aomine casi despectivamente.

—Lamento decírtelo Kise-kun, pero me temo que eso sólo podría pasar en sueños —y para su desgracia, esa había sido la respuesta de su instructor. Maldito fuese el horóscopo y sus acertadas descripciones.

—Eres muy cruel, Kurokocchi —lloriqueó. Y obviamente, su instructor no le prestó atención.

Sin embargo, un poco más de tiempo tuvo que pasar para que finalmente les dijeran que demonios tendrían que hacer el sábado, si es que el entrenador había cedido. Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un simple partido? No era culpa de ellos que esos pelmazos de primer año fueran tan canallas como para mentir y decirle al director que les golpearon, porque obviamente, aquello no había sido así.

Apretó los puños de impotencia, intentando no tener que pensar en eso pues estaba seguro de que aquello no terminaría bien. Luego se las arreglaría con esos tipos, pero por el momento, desgraciadamente, debía de esperar.

Solamente quedaba esperar que no les aumentaran el castigo por la protesta del entrenador, aunque podía estar casi seguro que no sería algo demasiado grave. Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como suspender a la renombrada Generación de los Milagros de Teiko. O bueno, eso era lo que esperaba (y deseaba) que sucediera.

Y finalmente, luego de la milésima vez que miraba el reloj, el entrenador Sanada salió.

—Bueno, logré convencer al director de que el castigo no fuera muy severo, por lo que deben considerarse afortunados. Sin embargo, me temo que el entrenamiento los seis perderán el entrenamiento del sábado, por lo que tendrán que venir el domingo a practicar—informó, pausando un momento para tomar aire y mirarlos con su característica severidad, siendo Aomine el principal receptor—. Eso sí, no esperen descanso alguno, pues tendrán que entrenar el doble. Espero que recuerden esto la próxima vez que quieran golpear a los de primer año.

—Sanada-sensei, lo que dicen es mentira, fue un partido pacífico, y no me parece justo que se nos castigue sin siquiera tomar en cuenta nuestra versión de los hechos —habló por todos Akashi, más la mirada del entrenador les dio a entender que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Tienes razón Akashi, pero me temo que el director no dará su brazo a torcer, y sinceramente, no tenemos pruebas de lo que nos dicen es verdad a parte de sus palabras. Esos chicos volvieron golpeados. Lo siento, pero es todo lo que pude hacer sin que los suspendan.

Con aquello dicho, poco o nada era lo que se podía hacer respecto al asunto del castigo. Bueno, en abstracto no sonaba como algo tan malo, después de todo, era uno de los primeros partidos de la copa, y viniendo con dos victorias consecutivas, no era para tanto lo del entrenamiento. Aunque eso sí, no debía tomárselo a la ligera, uno nunca sabía cuándo vienen las sorpresas.

Y entonces, Kise cayó en cuenta de que había algo que nadie había preguntado.

— ¿Y cuál es el castigo? —preguntó antes de que el entrenador saliera por la puerta. Vio como este se detenía y se volvía hacía ellos, deteniendo a los que tenían intención de irse; ergo, Aomine.

—Deben presentarse el sábado a las 7:30 y se quedarán hasta las 3:30 de la tarde en detención. Y ni se les ocurra pasarse de listos y saltarse el castigo, pues a quien se le ocurra será suspendido durante todo el año escolar. ¿Quedó claro? —dijo aquello último mirando especialmente a Aomine.

Sin más opción, asintieron diligentemente. Sinceramente, a Kise no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse encerrado en un aula ocho horas, ¿A quién le haría teniendo cosas más importantes (y mejores) que hacer? Pero era eso o quedarse su último año sin baloncesto, y siendo franco tampoco quería lidiar con la ira de Akashi… o de medio colegio.

—"_¿Qué puede pasar en un castigo?"_ —pensó despreocupadamente antes de correr y seguir a Kuroko.

No se dio cuenta, él o sus compañeros, de lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta vaina no puede ser plagio más descarado de… nah, no lo diré, eso sería spoilers xD.

Lo que si diré es que: es la primera novela de Kuroko no Basuke que hago. Está bastante inspirada en las clásicas películas de romance de los ochenta, las comedias románticas y alguno que otro drama, sobre todo drama (no hay romance sin drama). Bueno, ahora tengo más tiempo, a ver si me pongo al día con el manga y empiezo a espabilar. Actualizaré la semana que viene, lo prometo.

Nessa.


End file.
